


Consort

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Implied Slash, Jealousy, M/M, Mermaids, One Shot, Pre-Curse of the Black Pearl, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: A mermaid ? Didn’t Jack have an ounce of dignity ?





	

“Consorting with mermaids are we now, Jack ?”

“Consorting, what consorting ? We were just talking, mate.”

“Talk doesn’t normally result in you getting slapped. I thought you would have the dignity to at least keep to humanoid creatures not fish.”

“Ooh, is that a hint of jealousy I hear, Cutler ?”

“No.”

“I think it is.”

“You’re hearing things. I have no interest in you but seeing that you stay out of my way.”

“And why is that, exactly ? I mean, why not just clap me in irons, throw me in the brig and be done with it then ?”

“The lieutenant would tire of your chatter quickly and much as I hate to admit it you amuse me.”

“Ah, so you admit that you do like me.”

“I did not say that.”

“No, but you did imply it.”

“Now I remember why everyone wants to see you hanged. Until next time, Jack.”

“Bring a bit of rum with too, yeah ?”

“We’ll see.”


End file.
